Sven (DotA 2)
Sven the Rogue Knight is a hero from Dota 2. He is a Strength Radiant hero. Sven is recommended for new players. Sven is the bastard son of a Vigil Knight, born of a Pallid Meranth, raised in the Shadeshore Ruins. With his father executed for violating the Vigil Codex, and his mother shunned by her wild race, Sven believes that honor is to be found in no social order--but only in himself. After tending his mother through a lingering death, he offered himself as a novice to the Vigil Knights, never revealing his identity. For thirteen years he studied in his father's school, mastering the rigid code that declared his existence an abomination. Then, on the day that should have been his In-Swearing, he seized the Outcast Blade, shattered the Sacred Helm, and burned the Codex in the Vigil's Holy Flame. He strode from Vigil Keep, forever solitary, following his private code to the last strict rune. Still a knight, yes...but a Rogue Knight. Abilities Items A popular Sven build is to start off with a stout shield because Sven has low starting armor for a melee hero. Getting it would increase his EHP during the laning phase. Some tangoes/salves so that he can stay in lane longer in lane and some clarities so that you can use Storm Bolt whenever it is required. Early core items are pretty normal for a roamer like Sven ; Magical Bottle and Magic Wand for the Mana and Rune whoring, Phase Boots and Power Treads are both viable choices. Phase increases his chasing power while Treads boost his damage, as well as his ultimate, and attack speed. Soul Ring can be used to replace the Wand but it requires more gaming experience to be used. It naturally synergises with Sven because his mana problems and his tankiness. Armlet is a great item on Sven because he is has the HP to use it and it greatly increases his damage. Blink Dagger is an optional choice on Sven because he has initiating power with Storm Bolt and he is a melee hero which means that he needs to get up close to be able to deal lots of damage. If Sven has trouble surviving ganks or teamfights get a BKB or a Blademail depending on personal preference and the situation. If he is getting fed he can get most tank items such as Assault Cuirass, Heart of Tarrasque and Satanic. These items increases Sven damage as well as increasing his EHP. NOTE: This item build is not rigid and should be altered depending on the game situation. Skills Theres not too much variation in Sven skillbuilds. Storm Bolt is obviously maxed out first due to being a stun and a nuke. It is taken at levels 1,3,5,7. At level two there is an optional choice between stats and warcry. Stats gives Sven much needed mana and warcry gives Sven a better chance to escape/chase. Stats are taken at level 4 to increase Sven's mana pool again. Warcry is maxed out next at 8,9,10,12 or 2,8,9,10 if you took it early. Cleave is maxed out next because it scales with the late game. Ultimate: God's Strength is taken whenever possible (6,11,16). Stats are taken for the rest. Strategy Sven is all about getting pumped up. His skills allow him to deal a lot of area of effect damage to several targets at once. Storm Bolt is a powerful damage spell, which stuns both the target and all surrounding units for several seconds, allowing Sven to catch up and deal with them. His Warcry ability helps, giving Sven and nearby allies a temporary movement speed and armor bonus so they can charge quickly and fearlessly. Sven's foes should be especially fearful of his powerful physical attacks. God's Strength pumps Sven's damage up to very high levels, and Cleave turns every attack into an area of effect strike. Although his gameplay is fairly straightforward, Sven should not be underestimated. The best course of action when faced with a fully pumped Sven is to run. Category:Dota 2 hero Category:Radiant hero Category:Strength hero Category:Carry Category:Disabler Category:Melee